Destiny Reforged
by Kalira777
Summary: Harry - Age 39, Adopted son of Griphook,As all goblins, Harry received a new name Shade when he was adopted into the goblin nation. Voldemort's actions led to the muggles learning of the wizarding world and WW3 occurred.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Reforged

Harry - Age 39, Adopted son of Griphook, Family includes Griphook's Daughter Nakka and her husband Wraklespurt, Dobby and a younger female elf Kip. As all goblins, Harry received a new name Shade when he was adopted into the goblin nation. This occured when Harry was 21 - the war raged on for another 17 years at the start of the story the six of them are living in waht remains of Gringotts - the only building left standing in Diagon Alley. Voldemort's actions led to the muggles learning of the wizarding world and WW3 occurred.

Chapter 1 : The Forge

A black robed man gazed out from the third floor of a tall soot covered building with weary emereld eyes. They picked out the ruble of what had once been London and he knew that if he could see far enough he would find very little life - the thermo nuclear effects of the third World War were destroying the planet. He sighed as a breeze brushed his face, it was warm - too warm. With a sigh he looked down at his gloved hand, climate charms kept them comfortable. The gloved hand opened to reveal a small golden item it glinted in the ambient light and the red sand in the hourglass taunted him. He frowned, his memory stirring to a day eleven years before.

FLASHBACK

_They were sneaking through a large manor house - it had been well warded and survived the nuclear strike in the area. There were three of them, black, blond and brunette, they were searching for anything of use. Suddenly there was a scream, he moved swiftly, wrapping the shadows about him - he was too late. The bushy haired young woman lay on the ground, he could see the glimmering of the curse - it was one he didn't know but it had destroyed her magical core. Radiation Poisoning was now inevitable. Her left side lay in a pile of the white ash, already it was burning away._

_'Mione-' She focused on him reaching up to her neck jerking off a necklace._

_'Shay, take this.' He accepted it, he could see it shimmering._

_'Mione-'_

_'Shay, I'm dying - its a time turner. The Death Eater I stole it from made it. Its supposed to go back years. I don't know if it works but if it comes to it, go.' He nodded clasping her good hand. 'Kill me. I - I can't-' she bit back her tears, she hadn't cried since Ron's death 6 years earlier. He nodded, face emotionless as it always was._

_'Avanda kevadra' His voice was emotionless and inflectionless as his hand gripped the item, then he slowly opened the gloved hand._

END FLASHBACK

_'If it comes to it - go._' Hermione's voice echoed in his ears. They had lost Neville, Semus, Pavarti, Hagrid, Frienze, Buckbeak, Moony and so many others, but yesterday- yesterday Luna died. A determined look came across his face and he descended to a lower level of the once magnificent building, cloak swirling about him.

[Wracklespurt, empty the vaults - we're leaving.] He commanded in gobbligook. The goblin looked up from patching his worn armour.

[Shade-] He fell silent and went to fetch the others as Shade began to summon all of the items in the rooms that they had been living in. A tiny robed houself appeared.

[Kip is wondering what Shade be doing.] He glanced at the tiny female elf.

[Packing - we're leaving soon] Kip perked up, bouncing in place.

[Where we's be going Shade?]

[You mean when.] The elf blinked her large blue eyes at him and an older elf appeared. [Dobby, we're leaving soon. Kip please assit in packing everything worth packing. Dobby, what did you find?] The elf shook his head.

[Dobby's not finding anyones alive, Shade sir.] Shade nodded.

[All the more reason to leave.] The door to the room opened and an older goblin appeared. Shade nodded to him. [Father.]

[Where are we going?]

[Home.] The goblin blinked. Shade opened his gloved fist to show the goblin who had accepted him as a son the time turner. ['Mione gave it to me. She told me to use it if circumstances were dire enough.] The wizard gazed at the goblin. [We need a ritual circle and to choose a location to reappear.]

[Should we not also choose a time?]

[I haven't been able to determine how much time a turn is - unlike regular time turners this one is an experimental one that is supposed to be able to turn back the years.]

[Time cannot be changed.] Shade nodded.

[True, but 'Mione hypothesized that a change far enough in the past would create an alternate reality, which is better than this - do you not agree?] The goblin nodded.

[As the eldest Goblin I, Griphook, am Ragnok of Gringotts and I authorize the use of the Ramie Circle.]

[Thank you father.]

[I will pack the bank. Continue here.]

_________________________________

They stood within a large chamber, six of them - three goblins, two house elves and one wizard. They were family, the lone survivors of a war that decimated everything - they would redo the past and create a better reality. Shade spun the turner and as they rushed backwards in time the device in his hands sucked out his power. He collapsed as they rejoined the time space continuum. Somewhere in Gringotts an alarm began to toll - Intruders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Fire

Shade came to, the other five in a circle about him and beyond them a battalion of War Goblins. He groaned, even when he'd held the wards of Gringotts against the direct nuclear hits he hadn't been this tired.

[Father?] The War Goblins stirred, the wizard spoke gobbligook. They stirred again when the oldest of the goblins within the circle knelt beside him.

[Yes son?]

[Did it work?]

[It did.] Shade nodded then slipped into unconsciousness again. Griphook stood. [My son requires a healer immediately.] The Captain growled.

[Son?! That is a wizard.] Griphook fixed the goblin with his piercing gaze.

[Regardless of his species he is my son, Captain, and a member of this nation. Take us to the healers, once my son is resting I will speak with the Ragnok.] Griphook, being both older and higher ranking than the Captain, was obeyed. Kip floated Shade as they were escorted to the healers wing.

________________________________________

The Ragnok frowned, there were intruders in the Raime ring, it was a ritual circle that was rarely used and few had the authority to enter it, a runner entered his office bowing low.

[Great Ragnok - The Captain has escorted the intruders to the healers wing. One of the intruders was a ranked goblin. He demanded that the wizard who calls him father be cared for before speaking with your Gobbliness.]

[A wizard calling a goblin father - interesting intruders.]

[There were four others, your gobbliness. Two war goblins of no rank and two brownies dressed in wizard robes. They protected the wizard goblin.] The Ragnok rose and exited his office. He was intrigued by the idea of a wizard being a goblin's son. He entered the healer's wing and found that the healer had forced all six of them into beds-they did look weary, fierce but weary. The eldest goblin gazed at him.

[Greetings Ragnok Rigcaraff, I am Ragnok Griphook from the year 5016. May your gold run freely. This is my son Shade,] he indicated the black robed wizard, [His brother Dobby and sister Kip. This is my daughter Nakka and her bondmate Wracklespurt. May I enquire as to this date of our arrival?] Rigcaraff had not been expecting such a surprise. Goblins and wizards did not have an amiable relationship and for a wizard to call a house elf brother? It was unheard of.

[It is the 15th day of the 7th month in the 4983rd year since the founding of Gringotts. What do you intend?] Griphook might be the youngest Ragnok Rigcaraff had ever heard of, but looking at him he decided he was one of the wisest.

[To live. I have no intention of becoming Ragnok - I never did there was simply no one else to take the title as the eldest remaining I became Ragnok, though my son carried the wards for me. They were too draining. We do not seek to cause trouble rather we seek to prevent it.] The Healer Goblin came then and shooed him away, insisting that her charges required rest.

* * *

The trainee healer watched the six motionless figures, they were strange. Three unknown goblins, two brownies and a wizard claimed as a member of the goblin nation. She fidgeted, rumor had it that they were from another time come back to save the world. She started when the wizard sat up suddenly and glanced about the room with a blank face. He rose, caressing the head of the young elf on the bed beside him and walked to the window. As he gazed through the portal a light breeze entered causing a slight smile to grace the blank face. [Beautiful-] She blinked as he murmured in gobbligook and moved closer. She found his bright green eyes meeting hers and froze. [Greetings Young Healer.]

[Greetings Goblin-wizard.] He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her for a moment.

[I am Goblin Mage Shade, son of Griphook.]

[I am Trainee Healer Rejine, Daughter of Saque.]

[I am pleased to make your acquaintance Young Healer. I must report to the Ragnok - May I go?] She blinked and he seemed to read her uncertainty. [I am well, Young Healer. I took no wound save the weariness of years and the draining of power.]

[We do not treat wizards, I should fetch the Healer.]

[There is no cause to disturb your Mistress's rest Young Healer. You are in charge an I shall return after giving my report.] She hesitated. It was true that she had been left in charge and the wizard seemed well to her and he promised to return.

[Report and return then Mage.] He gave a slight bow.

[As you will Young Healer.] She followed his movements as he glided silently from the wing and returned to her post, hoping she had acted correctly.

* * *

Ragnok Rigcaraff looked up when an unfamiliar crest was pressed to the door of his office, creating an impression on the access stone. He frowned at the runes on the stone on his desk - wizard and goblin runes tied together. Then he realized that the Wizard Goblin must have awakened. He pressed the seal and the door opened allowing in the waiting wizard. He gazed at the man, waiting, however the man knelt on the floor with head bowed, as would any unranked goblin. Rigcaraff let the wizard kneel in silence for some time, continuing his paperwork. Not once in the hour that passed did the wizard stir, the Ragnok of Gringotts nodded approvingly - this wizard who claimed membership in the goblin nation knew his place.

[Who are you and why have you come to me?] He demanded. The wizard answered with head bowed.

[I am Unranked Goblin Mage Shade, Son of Griphook, Adopted in the year 4998 at the bequest of Senior Teller Griphook with the blessing of Ragnok Rigcaraff, Born in the 4977th year since the founding of Gringotts as Harold Jamison Potter heir to the Wizarding Lord James Haroldson Potter and the Lady Lillian Rose Evans Potter. I come before you, Ragnok of Gringotts to Report and Request.] Ricaraff stared at the wizard - a wizarding Lord had willingly become a member of the Goblin Nation? This would work well for him, though he questioned the Request - only those who had done a great service were granted requests from the Ragnok.

[Report.] If the report warranted a request he would consider it. Without shifting position The Wizard began his report.

[In the 4978th year since the founding of Gringotts The Wizarding Lord James Haroldson Potter placed the care of his Secret to the Enslaved Wizard Peter Erin Pettegrew. The Enslaved reported the secret to his Master Tom Marvolo Riddle self styled Dark Lord and betrayer of allies. Riddle prepared his soul to split into a horucux, his sixth and final split. A mistake was made - in killing the Lady he split his soul and it migrated with her magic to the Young Lord making him a living Horucux as Riddlle did not attend to the completion of the ritual. Riddle attempted the Killing curse on his horucux and it backfired. Heir to the Wizarding Lordhood of Black Sirius Orion Black, Protector and Reagent to the Wizarding Lord Potter arrived at the destroyed home and prepared to take his charge. Half Giant Rubeus Hagrid in the Service to Wizarding Lord Albus Ulfaric Briant Dumbledore took the child under orders from said Lord. The Protector, trusting the other Wizarding Lord handed his Protectorate the Scion of Dumbledore and sought out Justice on the Enslaved Wizard Pettegrew. The Enslaved deceived witnesses claiming that the Protector was the keeper of the Secret and feigned his death, killing 13 humans. Aurors from the Wizarding Minestry seized the Protector and sent him to the Fortress of Azkaban under the Care of the Dememtors without Trial. The Wizarding Lord Dumbledore placed Lord Potter with relatives of his squib born mother, the Lady Lillian Evans Potter, in the Human world. Said Lord did so against the express Will of said Lord's parents for his own purposes. Lord Potter was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Savior of the wizarding world. Neglected and abused by his human relatives for ten years for his magical nature Lord Potter reentered the Magical World at age 11. Escorted by the Half Giant he was introduced to the 'Wizarding World'. The Half Giant kept his key and he was escorted to his Trust by the Goblin Griphook. Lord Potter was not informed of his rights or status in the magical community. While attending the wizarding school Hogwarts, Lord Dumbledore acted as his Magical Guardian. Lord Potter was exposed to extreme danger due to the actions of Wizarding Lord Dumbledore over the course of his enrollment including but not limited to: Trolls, The disembodied spirit of Riddle, an Ancient Basalisk, Araculamenta, Dementors, The Enslaved of Riddle, Werewolves, Torture by several teachers, Mind rape and full scale war. At the age of 18 Lord Potter inadvertently discovered his status when speaking to the Goblin Griphook. At the age of 21 miscarriages of justice caused Lord Potter to request the Sanctuary of the Goblin nation of his friend and councilor Griphook. With the blessing of Ragnok Rigcaraff Lord Potter was adopted by Senior Teller Griphook into the Goblin Nation. Shortly thereafter the existence of the Magical realm was revealed to the Humans by Riddle and the world fell into chaos. Using devices known as Nuclear warheads the humans attacked the Magical World. Nuclear Warheads create uncontrolled Chaos Magic that deteriorates the Magical structure of all things. Those of Magical nature who survived were either warded areas or strong enough in magic to assimilate the Chaos Magic within themselves. Death, destruction and deterioration of all matter was a rampant, because of the constant battering ancient wards fell and until Gringotts alone stood - scorched and ravaged by elements. Her people slain in battle and by her own wards sucking the very life from those who dwelt within her walls. Those who scoured the world for food and survivors perished all too often. We six alone remained that we discovered. Lord Potter possessed an experimental time turner, created by an Enslaved one it was intended to turn back years. The device was untested, very little was known of it, its creator and his notes long since degenerated. It was desperation that caused Ragnok Griphook to authorize the emptying of the bank and the use of the Raime Circle in the 5016th year since the Founding of Gringotts, to go backwards in time and hopefully create an alternate reality. Once all had been stowed they stood within the Circle and spun the turner to awaken here in the 4983rd year since the founding of Gringotts.] Rigcaraff listened to the tale, Some of the early parts were known, but the rest was horribly new, the very thought that humans possessed the capability to create Chaos Magic was alarming - the fact that they had used it in fear against the magical community was infuriating and the fact that the six alone of all those living within Gringotts had survived the draining implied that they were powerful, that they had come to the point where using an untested time travel device created by an Unworthy Wizard was there best hope was sad, and that they had done so was courageous.

[Rise and be seated, Goblin Mage Shade, Son of Griphook.] The wizard rose and seated himself in the chair provided, eyes still averted. After a long moment Rigcaraf spoke again. [You have given a thorough report, and your goal an admirable one. What is your Request?] The wizard looked up at him for the first time and Rigcaraff shuddered internally, there was tremendous power inside the slight form. Then he recalled what the wizard had said _Those of Magical nature who survived were either warded areas or strong enough in magic to asimilate the Chaos Magic within themselves._ The wizards bright green eyes measured him for a long moment and he wondered what would be asked of him.

[Ragnok Rigcaraff, I, Goblin Mage Shade Son of Griphook Request the following for those who returned through the Ramie Circle: establishment of our ranked identities within the Goblin nation, establishment of other appropriate identities, vaults requested for said identities to contain all that which we brought with us, and permission to add items to vaults.] Rigcaraff met the green gaze of the wizard goblin. The man had done much and was planning to do more for the Goblins - this he knew. None of the requests were unachievable or against any rules. Usually Requests would require the breaking or bending of a rule. He immediately took this to mean that the man was hiding something, he would learn soon enough.

[As a member it is your right to be acknowledged by this Nation - I grant you this Request. As those born to other races you and the brownies will require additional identification - I grant this Request for the three of you. As a bank Gringotts will accept deposits from any who come, for your service to this community the establishment fees for your vaults will be waived - I grant this Request. Any who may enter a vault may deposit an item within it, you shall be granted lesser teller status - I grant you this Request. Rise and depart Shade Son of Griphook.] The wizard rose and bowed.

[May your gold ever flow.] Rigcaraff watched the man go wondering what he was planning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ore

Shade waited in the inheritance office. As the eldest version of Harrold Jamison Potter he would inherit the Potter title, he would need a new identity in the wizarding world. Fortunately he had changed, his once unruly black hair was pure white, bleached and straightened by the tremendous amounts of Chaos magic he had absorbed, his eyes, once bright green were now glittering emeralds which reflected the power within. He was shorter than he ought to have been - malnutrition was bad for a child. As was torture, starvation, lack of rest and overexertion. No, he and Harry would not be associated with one another - after all, Shade bore no scar. The goblin returned to the office, Shade knew he would have grumbled if he had not already received his goblin rank. One required a living goblin of the same order in order to receive a rank, Griphook was a financer, not a mage and not a warrior. The only reason Griphook, his daughter and her husband had survived was Shade. They would not tell anyone, but all five of those who had survived were bonded to Shade by parental or sibling bonds. Shade was now ranked as an Adept Goblin Mage, he smirked inwardly - certain that the others had achieved at least master level as warriors. That was of course the reason for Shade's first Request. And his status was the only reason the goblin before him was being on his best behavior.

[Well?] Only the Rigcaraff knew the whole story of who they were and why they were there.

[A drop of blood on the parchment - no magic.] Shade shook his head.

[My blood contains far to much magic not to be filtered.] The goblin grumbled and brought out a metal urn, it was a blood filter. Shade removed one of his gloves and nicked his finger with a small blade. The blood fell into the urn sizzling and burning, eating at the metal until a single drop fell from the tip of the urn onto the parchment. Shade knew, of course, that the parchment was spelled to reveal any and all vaults that he owned or had access too. The goblin blinked at the long list. [You own vaults 111, 215, 926, 1369 and 7521. And have restricted access to vaults 75, 7519, 7520 and 7522.] Shade nodded.

[Excellent, summon the managers of the accounts, include the manager of vault 75 on that list.] The goblin did so and several minutes later five goblins sat in the office. [State your name and which accounts you care for.]

[Noktat, I care for the vaults of the Black family including vault 75 to which you have restricted access.] stated a knarled old goblin.

[Ishik, I care for vault 215.] Piped up the youngest goblin in the room. Shade smiled at him.

[The Slytherin vault. I guess you have not had much work.] the goblin shook his head. [I will open the vault soon and you will have plenty of work youngling.] the goblin grinned up at him. [Continue.]

[Zigrak caretaker of the Potter funds which you own.] the goblin sneered at him and Shade pursed his lips for a long moment before turning to the last goblin.

[You know my name son - I care for our family vaults.] Shade smirked at his adopted father, at the others stunned looks.

[Of course Father. I need to establish my Wizarding Identity as Lord Potter. Zigrak - What is the status of the Potter Lords?]

[Henry Potter became Lord Potter in the Wizarding world when his older brother Andrew disappeared. He never came to Gringotts to confirm this by blood. He and his son James are dead. Currently Harold Potter is considered Lord in the Wizarding World.] Shade nodded and turned to the inheritance Goblin.

[I will require a Birth Certificate for Evander Shaddow Potter born 39 years ago yesterday. To Young Lord Andrew Potter and his squib wife. Name her Jasmine Rose Potter nee Blake. Black hair, green eyes no birthmarks. Assign my access to the Black and Slytherin accounts to her squib ancestry from the Black and the Gaunt family. Make the connection to the Gaunt family rather distant and the Black fairly near, Ariana Black. She was blasted off the family tree in 1892, make her the grandmother. Will you require anything else?]

The inheritance goblin shook his head. [Good. Noktat, prepare a formal petition to the head of the Black household to be officially recognized as a member of the family. Zigrak discuss the Potter Vaults with my father. Ishi - le us go to the Slytherin Vault.] the young goblin bounced out of the room in Shade's wake. They left behind a disgruntled Zigrak, who led the Master Vault Manager Griphook to his office and proceeded to turn over the care of the Potter estate to the new Lord Potter's goblin father.

Shade was unsurprised to see that he was owner of the Slytherin vault, he was a a parselmouth and had both basalic venom and blood in his veins. The venom had been filtered out - the blood had not. Ishik was obviously excited about getting to see the inside of his vault. He really was very young to be managing any sort of vault, but Shade supposed that he was related to someone who had pushed for him to be hired.

[Ishi - I would like you to work with my Father as a junior vaultkeeper. He is manageing 6 vaults. You will still be primary goblin for this vault, but he can help you if you need it.]

[I can! Thank you!] the slightest of smiles graced his face as he pushed the cart into high gear

* * *

Shade gazed out at the hustle and bustle of the public lobby of Gringotts. It was the main room of Gringotts as far as most wizards were concerned. He scanned the crowd, it was long since he had seen so many carefree people. The effort it took to enter the crowd was tremendous, and walking through it he was overwhelmed by the chaos of the inputs but hid it behind a mask of cool aloofness as he strode to the main doors which opened into Diagon Alley. He breezed through the alley to the Leaky Cauldron - he had a mission to complete.

"'Scuse me sir - but ye best change afor ye leave ta Cauldron." Shade turned and gazed at the man with his glittering emerald eyes. He blinked at the man.

"There is no need, Tom." Shade's inflectionless, slightly rasping voice apparently startled the man who had spoken. The man was in fact Tom, the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. Shade recalled that there hadn't been enough of him left to identify after the first strike went through the shields around Diagon Alley. "While not the clothing of a respectable human, this is suitable for the less cultured aspect of the non-magical populous of this isle. I have no intention of appearing respectable." Tom blinked.

"Well, if ye insist. Have a good day sir." Shade nodded to the man.

"And to you."

A short walk, the underground and a commuter train brought him to Little Withing, Surrey. He made his way through the grid of cookicutter houses to Privet Drive, He stood before number 4. Years of overexposure to chaos magic had given him the ability to see raw magic. Now he saw a red shield about the house - a bloodward. A very week one by Shade's estimation, it lacked an integral component that would complete the protective ward. The ceremonial shedding of blood by the Protector - this would be easier than he had thought that it would be. He removed a bloodquill from his pocket and drew a protector rune on the shield with it.

[By this blood I claim the child, Harold Jamesison Potter, heir apparent of the house of Potter as my protectorate. Through this blood of the mother I claim the child; Through the blood of the father I claim the son; Through the blood of the Lord I claim the heir.]The wards flared, accepting the sacrificially shed blood. The loose bond to the house snapped as the magic latched onto Shade, and within the small cuboard under the stairs, Harry felt safe.

Once the glow of the bonds faded into the background Shade strode up to the house and pressed the doorbell. It was opened by a tallish woman with strawblond hair and a long neck.

"Petunia Leanne Dursley nee Evans, I have come for the child held in trust by your family." She stepped back as he spoke, eyes wide as he advanced. "For your services to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter you and yours have been accepted as a memberhouse to the House of Potter. This most gracious and kind position cannot be refused." Petunia attempted to say something. "Be forewarned the mistreatment of any submembers of the house of Potter will result in disciplinary action." He was now even with the cupboard door and opened it, gently stooping down to the eye level of the tiny seven year old within the enclosure. "Harold Jamesison Potter, are you prepared to leave this domicile and return to your home?" Confused green eyes met his own and he gave the slightest of smiles.

"Me?" the boy asked timidly pointing to himself. Shade nodded. "You want me?" Shade nodded again.

"I do indeed." The boy bit his lip.

"Why?"

"We are kin, young one and I love you." He waited as the boy pondered that for a moment.

"You sure?" Shade could see the child's desperation and nodded, forcing his smile slightly wider - he had not truelly smiled in years. The boy appeared indecisive so Shade opened his arms, offering the boy a hug. He instantly had his arms full of seven year old Harry. who was crying silently on his shoulder and clinging to him. He held the boy tightly and whispered gentle words, often slipping into the goblin tongue. When Harry had calmed he looked up at his new relative from his choulder, apparently unwilling to lift his head. "Do I get to leave?"

"Of course. Is there aught you would care to bring with you?" the boy frowned, weighing whatever was in the cuboard against remaining here he was. In the end he nodded and scrambled into the cuboard.

"Wait just a minute! If you think that little ingraciate gets to keep anything of my Dudders -" Shade rose swiftly.

"Silence, scion." she was instantly quiet. "My heir may bring ought that he desires from this disgusting domisile. Leave us and disturb us no more." Petunia found herself leaving his presence.

"Wow." Shade turned to see Harry gazing at him with hero worship in his eyes. He turned his attention to the boy's posetions. a ragged blue blanket with the initials HJP, a few broken toys and overlarge clothing.

"Unles the clothing has sentimental value please leave it behind. Kip will be appaled enough with the garments you currently wear." Harry dutifully placed the offending garments on the cot and Shade beckoned for him to follow him. "Come. Before we leave this location I have some general information to impart to you." Shade glanced down, Harry was folloing him as he made his way towards the train station. "The first truth we must establish is that magic is real, insofar as the direct manipulation of energy through biological means is concerened."

"Huh?"

"Magic esists. The second truth is that the Dursleys lied to you."

"My parents didn't die!"

"Your parents were murdered, not killed in an accident. I know little of them but have heard both good and bad - indicaing that they were humans with good and bad qualities." Harry bit his lip. "I appoligize if I seem calus Harry, I have been isolated for a very long time. As much as I love you, I am uncertain how to approach young children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ore Prepared

The small boy blinked up at Shade with his large green eyes and smiled tentatively.

"I think you're nice." Shade smiled down at the boy and clasped his hand. They walked on for a few moments. "Um."

"You may ask questions Harry."

"Um, who are you?" Shade chuckled and smiled down at the boy.

"Shade, son of Griphook known as Lord Evander Shadow Potter." Harry's confused face promted him to continue. "We are second cousins once removed on your father's side. My father was your grandfather's elder brother. You may call me Shade or cousin, whichever you prefer."

"Oh," Harry still looked confused. "Um, Cousin Shade?"

"Yes little one?"

"Where are we going?" Shade stopped they were at the platform. He crouched down beside the boy.

"Home. We will take the train to London, meet my adopted family then proceed to the Potter Estate."

"Oh."

"I will tell you more on our journey. We must get our tickets." Harry followed him into the station clinging to his hand. "Passage to Kings Cross." He stated. The teller looked at him boardly.

"For two?"

"Adult and child." Shade handed over the money and led his young cousin, for he thought of Harry as that, to a bench. "Is there anything iin particular you would like to know or shall I begin and you aske questions along the way?" he looked down at the boy who stared up at the him with wide green eyes. "I shall begin. I am Shade. My father was your grandfather's elder brother. He disappeared when his father, your great grandfather, objected to his choice of bride. Your grandfather Henry and your father James both held the title, and the wizarding world assumes that you will inherit the title. In fact that is very possible because as of this moment you are my heir. Any questions thus far?"

"My parents?" Harry's eyes were hopeful, Shade sighed.

"Your father was James Harold Potter and your mother Lillian Evans Potter, Petunia is her sister." Harry wrinkled his nose and Shade shook his head. "They went into hiding shortly after your birth because of a prophecy. They were betrayed on October 31st 1981 and murdured. Their assalent attempted to kill you as well but had made a magical blunder and ended up overloading his physical form and disintegrated. You were placed with your aunt that same evening."

"Did I fly on a motorcycle?" Shade chuckled with a nod.

"You did. It belonged to your godfather Sirius Orion Black. I am currently looking into why you were not placed with him as per you parent's wills." The boy blinked wide eyes up at Shade. "Yes, you have a godfather. Your godmother was unfortunate enouth to have been tortured to insanity. Her son currently lives with his grandmother." Harry blinked. "But of more immediate importance is my adoptive family which you will be meeting shortly. I too was orphaned at a young age and did not know of my heritage for quite some time. I had a difficult childhood and education and was then adopted by Griphook. I have arrived here quite recently and am learning the entirety of the current situation. My father Griphook is a senior accountant for Gringotts, the goblin bank – he is a goblin."

"Um, what's a goblin?" Shade smiled at the the puzzled boy.

"A race of beings of different appearance from our own. Generally they are shorter, stouter and have thick dark skin. And ocationally scales. Their faces vary but all have pointed ears and sharp teeth. You will see, do not be afraid of them. He has a daughter Nakka and her bondmate, husband," he added at Harry's confused face, "is Wracklespurt. Both are Master Goblin Warriors. I have two adopted siblings – Dobby and Kip. They are houselves, brownies. They are shorter than you with large eyes and ears and a tendancy of arriving unexpectedly." Shade paused and looked down at the boy. "Harry, I want you to understand that my adoptive family is not the norm. Also, being recently arrived we have few connections here but we do love you and will do our best to take care of you." The boy looked confused and Shaade sighed when he yawned. "Never mind. You will understand eventually. Come on, let us get on the train then you can nap." Harry yawned as they stood and entered the train. Shade pulled Harry onto his lap as they sat and roked him singing a gentle luluby in gobblegook. He looked down when he finished and saw Harry was completely out. He caressed the boy's unruly locks and smiled softly – Harry would have a much happier childhood than he had.

* * *

Harry stirred and snuggled in to the warmth holding him close. Slowly his sleep fogged mind cleared and his memory of earlier in the day returned – the warmth was his cousin Shade. He kept his eyes closed be cause it had to be a dream – good things didn't happen to him.

"I can tell you are awake little one." Harry blinked up at his cousin and smiled – it was REAL. "Did you have a good nap?" Harry giggled– Shade's chest moved as he spoke. "Is that a yes?" Harry nodded against the warm chest refusing to sit up, he liked the warm embrace. "We will be arriving at the station shortly. Do you recall what we spoke of before you slept?" Harry nodded.

"Magic is real, you're my cousin, and your, our, family is weird." The chest moved and he heard a rasping chuckle – he liked it it was soothing.

"Very good. Do you recall their names?" Harry shook his head. "My father is Griphook."

"Grandpa Griphook?" Harry stole a glance up at his cousin's face, the man smiled down at him.

"Grandpa Griphook is fine. My sister Nakka."

"Aunty Nakka?"

"Her bondmate Wracklspurt."

"Uncle Wackispur." The chest rumble with another chuckle and Harry giggled.

"Wra-klu-spurt."

"Wak-kul-sput." Harry giggled "It's a funny name."

"Yes well, you may call him uncle. Then my brother Dobby."

"Dobby."

"And sister Kip."

"Who doesn't like my cloths?" Harry asked with a grin he was rewarded with a chuckle. He decided that he really liked it when his cousin chuckled – it was a deep warm sound,

"Indeed. She will be most appalled. I did ask for some clothing but it will have to be resized." Harry nodded, even though he didn't have a clue as to what his cousin meant. He started and clutched Shade when the train began squealing and screeching. "Shh," his cousin stroked his hair and held him close "It is alright, the train is stopping at the station." Harry calmed slightly. A few minutes later he was staring at the multitude of people and clutching Shade's hand tightly. He fel his cousin squeeze his hand reassuringly and stepped closer. People rushed about, noise filled his ears and he coughed on the smoke. Then he felt himself lifted hand pressed his face against his cousin's shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist. A had ran through his hair as they moved through the crowd. Harry kept his face pressed against Shade's shoulder. The noises changed to honking horns and people chatting, Harry peaked out at London from the safety of his cousin's arms. A short walk later and they were on a much less crowded street. Harry wiggled, his cousin set him down with a slight smile. "You want to walk?" Harry nodded and grasped Shade's hand. "Very well. We are almost there." The people on the streets didn't give the pair a second glance as they strode down the street. Harry stared at everything. He bumped into Shade when the man stopped and looked up at him. He was regarding the store to they were standing by thoughtfully. He glanced down at Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"Hm? Nothing. I am just considering that we ought to forstall Kip's wrath and purchase some respectable clothing." Shade gestured to the store, the windows showed children dressed in bight colored cloths.

"You want to go shopping for _me_?" Harry asked, eyes wide. His cousin nodded. "Really?" Harry ventured in a small voice.

"Yes really. Come." Harry followed Shade into the store willingly. It was full of wonderful cloths and shoes, he didn't know what to stare at first. "Is there any particular type of clothing that you would prefer." Harry looked up in bewilderment.

"I, I get to choose?" His cousin nodded. Harry let go of the hand and reached towards. The jeans on a rack. "Really?"

"Yes really. You may choose within reason." Harry frowned at the clothes – there were a lot.

"Hello, welcome to Granin's. How can I help you?" Harry blinked up at the black haired girl then at his cousin who was shaking his head with a slight smile.

"My cousin requires a replacement set of clothing." She looked Harry over and chuckled.

"I'll say, what happened?" She was shaking her head in amusement.

"I picked him up from his aunts house and he was attired thus, I believe they are his cousin's." Harry nodded emphatically.

"You poor dear." She ruffled his hair. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Half an hour later Harry skipped back to his cousin. He was wearing a bright green shirt, jeans and sneakers, but most importantly – a smile. Shade nodded.

"Have fun?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. The girl came up behind and put a black and green beanie on his head.

"There you are. All set." He grinned at her then his cousin who just shook his head with a smile. After paying they walked a short distance before turning into a narrow street. Harry had never been this happy he decided skipping along next to his cousin – His Cousin! Who loved him, one who was a lot older than Dudley and could order Aunt Petunia around. He had taken Harry away from the cupboard and loved him. Harry didn't understand about magic goblins and elves, but it didn't faze him. Magic was cool – the Dursley's didn't like it so it had to be alright, especially if cousin Shade had it. Harry beamed up at the man and nearly bumped into him again – they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"We have arrived at the enerance to the magical world." Harry frowned at the door – it didn't look like much. "This is the Leaky Couldron." He nodded to the sign hanging above the door. "It is an inn and the rear ally is the enterance to the wizarding world. Any questions?" Harry shook his head and stared at the door. He gripped his cousin's hand tighter as they entered the dark interior.

"Back sir?" Harry blinked up at the speaker a tallish brown haired man in a dirty white apron. "An' 'o's da lill un?" This caused Harry to blink in confusion.

"Yes Tom," Shade answered calmly. "This is my cousin, Harold. Say hello to Tom, Cousin." Harry stepped closer to Shade and half buried his face in the dark leather of his long jacket.

"Hello Tom." Harry said shyly. This elicited a chuckle from his cousin and a hand on his head.

"Tom is the innkeeper here at the Leaky Couldron." Harry peaked out at the man from Shade's jacket. The man grinned.

"Nice ta meet ya Harold. An' what did ya say yer name was 'gain sir?"

"I never said. I am Shade. Come Harry." Tom smiled and went back to cleaning glasses. Harry followed Shade. He gasped when the brick wall became an archway and clung to Shade's hand as he tried to see everything at once. They moved through the crowd of bustling people in dresses of all colors and finally stopped before a tall building of white stone. "This is Gringotts." Harry blinked at the tall building. "The Goblin Bank."

"Where I meet Grandpa, Aunty, Uncle and cousin's?" Harry saw his cousin's white head nod. "Um, okay." Harry was nervous. "Um, Shade?"

"Yes little one?" He looked up to see his cousin's viberant emerald gaze upon him.

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked in a small voice gazing earnestly at his cousin. His other aunt an uncle hadn't liked him – why should these? Shade frowned.

"They already love you."

"But we haven't met." Harry felt like crying and his cousin sighed and stooped.

"Harry." His cousin lifted his chin so that he was meeting his gaze. "They love you because you are my cousin." Harry bit his lip uncertainly. "That means you are family and once they get to know you they will love you for yourself."

"But, Aunt Petunia-" Harry stopped when Shade frowned. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Shade shook his head. "I believe your aunt had issues with the existence of magic and your mother being a witch. But," Harry met his cousin's serious eyes. "True family are those who love us, no matter what. I love you and my family as odd as it is loves you too. That is what family does. Understand?" Harry nodded, still nervous but feeling better. "Good. Let us get out of this crowd." Harry clung to his cousin as they entered. At booths of polished golden wood sat the oddest looking people Harry had ever seen. He halted abruptly at the sight of them. Shade frowned, "Come along."

"What are they?" he asked softly.

"They are tellers, they verify identities and sent others down to vaults. It is similar to human banks." Harry frowned, they were working at the gobblin bank and met his cousin's description on the train. He swallowed.

"I've never been to a bank before."

"I know." Harry looked up at his cousin in confusion, but they were already at a door and his cousin was making the strangest noises. Harry stared at him with a weird look on ihis face. Then the goblin guard replied with equally strange sounds and Harry transferred his incredulous gaze to it – it was a different language!

"Do I get to learn that?" He saw amusment on his cousin's face and surprise on the guard's.

"Of course." He nodded to the goblin and opened the door. They entered a long corridor, then another they walked through a labyrinth of halls but Harry was lost after the first two turns. They finally stopped in front of a dark wooden door identical to all of the other doors as far as Harry could see. "This is my Father's office. He works as a senior accountant here at Gringotts." Harry frowned as Shade removed hid glove and pressed his fist against the metal square beside the door.

"What are you doing?" Shade looked down at Harry and showed him his hand. Harry reached our and touched the dark metal ring. "What is it?"

"My identity. My personal seal." Shade pulled his glove back on and pushed the door. It swung open and Harry clutched his cousin's proffered hand and entered nervously. The first thing he noticed was the bright sunlight streaming in the large window opposite the door. Then his cousin tugged his hand gently and nodded to the far corner of the room. There, seated at a large desk was another goblin who was looking at him with thoughtful honeybrown eyes. "Father, May I present to you my cousin and heir – Harold Jameson Potter. Cousin, this is my father Griphook." Harry stepped foreward at his cousin's prodding and gave a bobbed bow.

"Um, hi Grandpa Griphook." The elder goblin grinned revealing the pointed teath he had been warned about and walked around the desk revealing himself to be just taller than Harry himself.

"The pleasure is mine." Harry accepted the offered hand and looked closely at the goblin – his new Grandpa. His skin was dark greenish grey and thick. His face was mostly humanish but his ears were large and pointed and instead of hair he had scales on his bald head. He was dressed simply in black trousers, shirt and vest. Harry looked down at the clawed hand and poked the signet ring. Griphook chuckled. Harry liked the chuckle – it sounded a lot like Shade's. "Well little one, welcome to the family. I have summoned my daughter."

"Auntie Nakka?" Harry ventures softly. The goblin grinned and nodded. "And Uncle Wacky?" Griphook's barking laugh startled harry, but the goblin did not look upset.

"Do call him that – I want to see his face." Harry grinned a little and nodded.

"As do I." Shade interjected. At Shade's direction he sat on the couch, and then he scooted as close as possible to his cousin and leaned against him. Shade wrapped an arm around him and smiled softly. "Are you ready to meet my siblings." Harry nodded. "Dobby, Kip." Harry frowned curiously up at his cousin, what good did saying their names – POP POP. Harry stared at the two people who had appeared out of nowhere. They were funny looking people, just like Shade said. Humanlike, large ears and eyes, one was shorter than the other but both were shorter than Harry.

"Hi." Harry gave a little wave and both beamed at him.

"Greetings Little Harry Potter." Said the taller. "I's being Dobby."

"And I's Kip! You's our cusy?" Harry nodded smiling shyly – he liked these two. Kip was looking at him, "Yous needs to eats more – yous skin and bone." Then she frowned and turned to Shade pointing an accusing finger at him. "Those cloths is new." Harry felt Shade holding in a chuckle.

"Of course. The clothing he had been atired in would have caused you to despair little sister. You will still get to go shopping – we only purchased two outfits." Harry giggled. "And what is so funny little one." Harry grinned impishly up at his cousin.

"Nothing." He giggled again and Kip started giggling too. "Cusy Kip?"

"Yes little one?"

"Shade burned the other cloths." This caused Griphook to chortal and Shade to shake his head while the others laughed.

"Are we intupting something?" Harry blinked up at the two goblins standing in the doorway. He guessed the one with scales on its head was Nakka and the one without Wacky.

"Aunt Nakka and Uncle Wacky?" The scalled one nodded with a chuckle. The other just had a funny look on his face and opened and closed his mouth several times.

"That's right little one." Nakka grinned. "Dear, do you like your name?" The other goblin just shook his head with a grin.

"It will do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 The Ore (continued)

Albus Dumbledore returned from the minestry in a fine mood, everything was going fine. He sat down and started on a lemon drop when he noticed something odd about the items on the third shelf of his bookcase. Frowning he stood to investigate. An angel figurine which had previously been pale pink was now a deep bloodred - that was a good thing, it meant that the blood wards on Harry Potter had strengthened. Of course he wasn't very experienced with blood magic, but he had been surprised that the ward had been so weak before, but what caused the sudden change? Of more concern was the fact that the other figurines were now clear. According to the books he had read that wasn't one of the status indicators. He concluded that the charms had somehow been cancelled. He would have to go and check on the boy, but for the moment he needed to finish the paperwork for the new school year.

* * *

Shade activated the portkey that would take him, and his family, to Potter Manor. Harry was clinging to him and he steadied the boy so that he wouldn't fall, he had finally gotten the hang of Portkeys when Hermione- He halted that train of thought, shaking his head.

"Wow!" He looked down, Harry was staring at the entrance hall. He smiled slightly, he remembered the amazement he felt when he first came here. Potter Manor was a sprawling, magnificent building of stone and magic.

"Do you like it?" Harry nodded. "Before you go exploring, I would like you to meet Nix and Palin." Two houselves appeared.

"Hi." Shade chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Harry, Palin is the head elf in charge of the manor. Nix will be assigned to watch over you, the manor is a large place and it is easy to get lost, if you need anything call for Nix, do you understand?" Harry nodded solemnly. "I'll show you to your room then you can explore, Alright?" Harry nodded vigorously.

Shade left Harry in his room and sank into a chair in the lounge.

"Knut for your thoughts." He blinked up at his father and sighed. "What is it son? You have done much since our arrival."

"I know." Shade shrugged. "But I am uncertain how to raise a child." and he glared at his father who was opening his mouth to say something. "He is not a goblin, he will not be taken to the nurseries. Anyway, by equivalencies he is too old." Griphook nodded.

"True, I was going to suggest that you could try research but you would be best setting up some ground rules and chores. Don't forget we are here to help you." Shade smiled.

"I know. Thank you." They sat in silence for a long moment. "His room must be kept clean. If he makes a mess he has to clean it up. No using his broom without supervision until I tell him he can and even then he has to let someone know, preferably Nix, Dobby or Kip. UM, that's all I can think of off the top of my head."

"How about asking permission to go anywhere outside of the manor, including the grounds, they can be dangerous." Shade nodded and sighed.

"I'll discuss these rules with him after dinner."

"You should specify what the punishments are, he is used to extreme punishments." Shade nodded.

"Punishments will include grounding, the restriction of certain privileges and dessert." Griphook chuckled and Shade frowned. "What?"

"You will be a great father." Griphook shook his head when Shade frowned, "He will think of you as his father. You know what that is like." He gave a meaningful glance at Shade who sighed.

"I know Father. I did the same thing with you."

"Good, now I think we should head to the dining room for dinner."

They had just finished desert and Shade braced himself internally for his conversation with Harry.

"Harry, there are several things we need to talk about, okay?" Harry nodded and Shade smiled, there was chocholate on the boy's nose and ringing his mouth. "Firstly, how do you like your room?"

"It's great! Me and Nix-"

"Nix and I." Shade interjected.

"-we explored the rooms nearby. Tommorrow we're going to look around some more!"

"Very good. Harry, I want you to ask if you want to go outside. It can be dangerous on the grounds, Okay?" Harry nodded. "Good, I know that at the Durleys you had a lot of chores to do." Harry winced and looked away. "And we won't continue that, but you are responsible for keeping your room clean and yourself." Harry was nodding. "Also bed time is 8 oclock and that is not up for negotiation. If you cannot fall asleep, you may read. Understood?" Shade wasn't sure, but Harry was nodding vigorously. "If you disobey there will be consequences." Harry flinched and looked away. Shade frowned and lifted the boy's chin. "Look at me Harry." The boy met his eyes. "We will never starve you or beat you, do you understand? I promise."

"Really?" The uncertainty and hope in Harry's voice echoed in his own soul and he nodded.

"Really."

"Okay."

"Good. You should know that punishments will instead be restriction of thing such as your broom, visiting friends, and other privileges that you will have." Harry was nodding and Shade decided that was enough on that topic. "Now, on to plans for tomorrow. Kip wants to go shopping. You, Harry, need some new cloths and I need some books."

"Shopping?" Harry grinned. Shade nodded.

"Yes. Now let's get you up to your room and ready for bed." Harry bounced the whole way to his room clutching Shade's hand. When they got to the door Shade stopped. "My room is right across the hall there." He nodded to the door oposite Harry's. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to come and see me." Harry nodded solemnly. "Good, now let's get you washed up and ready for bed."

* * *

Shade woke up suddenly, something was wrong. He frowned, Harry was having a nightmare. He left his room and entered Harry's an unconscious silencing charm had been cast over Harry and the bed. Shade sat on the bed.

"Harry Harry." he caressed the boy's cheek and the boy calmed, leaning into the touch. "It's just a nightmare." soon the little boy was sleeping soundly and calmly, Shade remained seated beside the bed watching him.

Harry blinked and snuggled deeper into his blankets, he didn't want to get up the bed was so warm - bed? He didn't have a bed, but that dream.

"I am not a dream, little one." Harry looked up at the voice startled. Light from the window framed the white haired man-Shade, his cousin. A gloved hand brushed his forehead and he blinked. The man smiled, cupping his cheek. "I am not going anywhere."

"Not a dream?" Harry asked earnestly, afraid for it to all be a dream.

"Not a dream." The man nodded his head. Harry through his arms around the man and sobbed. "Sh, I am here little one. You are safe. Home."

"Home." Harry whispered with a sniffle and a warm feeling filled him and he smiled. His cousin's strong arms held him close and a hand carded through Harry's hair. "Cousin Shade?"

"Yes little one?"

"I'm never going back?"

"Never."

"Thank you." He added in a tiny voice. He looked up at his cousin from his arms into the emerald gaze. The man smiled softly.

"You are welcome Little one. Now, are you ready?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Ready for what?"

"Well, breakfast followed by shopping."

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Tongs

Molly Weasley frowned at the tiny blackhaired boy who was starring aroung the pet store in amazement, she could see no adult.

"Hello there dear." The boy blinked up with the brightest green eyes she had ever seen, they were full of curiosity.

"Hello."

"Are you lost dear?" The boy shook his head. "Where are your parents?" the boy frowned then shook his head.

"My parents died a long time ago. I live with my cousins and grandpa. Cusy Kip is here, somewhere." He shrugged with a grin. "I'm Harry, well Harold but people call me Harry, though shade Said I get to pick a new name. I haven't decided yet. And you are?" she smiled at the boy.

"I am Mrs. Weasley. Those are my children" she pointed to where they were looking at the pets.

"The ones with red hair?" she nodded and he looked up at her incredulously. "All of them?" she smiled

"Yes, all of them. I have seven."

"Wow."

"Would you like to meet them?" the boy, Harry nodded shyly.

"Um, yes please." She led him over and Ginny clung to her mother's skirt.

"Mum, Ronny said if I sneezed I'd turn into a kneezle!" Then she blinked. "Who are you?"

"Um -"

"Dears, this is Harry. Harry these are my children Willliam-"

"Bill." the tallest boy said rolling his eyes, Harry giggled.

"Then Charles-"

"Charlie!"

"Percival"

"Perfect Percy!" crowed one of the twins, the older boy glowered at them.

"Just Percy." He corrected.

"The twins Fred and George."

"Honestly Mother, can't you at least attempt to tell us abart?

"I'm Gred and he's Forge." Harry blinked at them only and Mrs. Weasley patted his shoulder.

"Then Ronald."

"Ronny." Interjected the girl

"And my youngest, Ginerva."

"Ickle Gin Gin!" crowed one of the twins and she smacked him. Harry giggled and in no time at all the boy was playing with her brood - the manager of the store wasn't so happy and ordered them to leave.

"Harry dear where is your cousin?" The boy blinked at her and pointed. Molly frowned a houself was cleaning up the mess. "I don't see him." The boy giggled.

"Her. Kip!" the houself came over.

"Naughty Cusy Harry. You's make big mess. Time to go-"

"But Kip-" The elf shook its head.

"No, no pet today we go to bookstore and toystore then Shade's meet us at bank." the elf looked at Harry sternly he looked down then nodded.

"Okay." then he grinned. "Mrs. Weasley this is my cousin Kip! Kip this is Mrs. Weasely!" the houself nodded and Molly could not contain her confusion and surprise.

"Your cousin is a houself?" she asked to clarify. The boy frowned then nodded.

"Shade adopted Kip and Dobby as his siblings _ages_ ago." Harry explained pulling her out of the store and along the street. "Shade is my Grandad's brother's son. My parents died in the war." She smiled sadly at the boy - they would go with the two, she wasn't comfortable leaving the boy alone with the houself.

* * *

Noktat frowned waiting for the wizard goblin - who had heard of such a thing? And an Adept mage, goblin mage at that. No one knew exactly where this one and his family came from - the most popular theory was that they were from the future. Well, he certainly wasn't who his wizarding identity claimed, but he had claimed the Potter lordship, how he was related to the Black family Noktat did not know, but maybe the wizard goblin could clear up the estate. The wizarding assests were frozen by minestry order and the muggle ones in disrepair - modifications needed permission from the Black Lord. And the current Lord Black was in prison and all correspondence had been turned back. Not to mention he had an inactivated will for Peter Erin Petegrew, the man the Sirius Black was in prison for murdering. But he was not permitted to contact the wizards - they had to contact him, but he _was_ able to contact the wizard goblin for a meeting, after all the man was a goblin. A seal appeared on his seal stone, he pressed it and the door opened revealing the slender white haired man.

[Greetings Master Noktat.] The man nodded respectfully as he entered, Noktat returned the nod.

[Greetings Adept Shade.] He motioned for the man to sit before his desk. [You requested a formal petition.]

[I did] the man nodded, [Is it compleate?] Noktate nodded and offered the parchment to the mage who read it [This is suitable.] He signed it and handed it back. Noktat accepted it slowly.

[No mail has gotten through to the Lord Black. All other wizarding prisoners have received mail.] Noktat saw a small frown crease the goblin wizard's face and met the hard emerald gaze. It was unprofessional to ask for help, but Noktat could do nothing else. [Something is wrong. I have never seen evidence of a trial and the man he is in prison for murdering is alive - Peter Petegrew's will is inactive.]

[I see.] There was a long pause then the man nodded decisively. [I will require three gringotts inquiry forms and a minestry form.] Puzzled Noktat nodded and produced the Gringotts forms from his desk.

[The minestry forms are down the hall, I have requested one.] Noktat wanted to ask the goblin Mage what he was planning on doing, but decided it would be improper. However the man smirked at him as he began to fill out the forms.

[I will inquire as to the will of James Potter, backdated last week.] he offered the first completed form. [ I will inquire about Sirius Black dated tomorrow and any background information stating I received no information from the minestry of Magic.] The second form joined the first on Noktat's desk and he gave a toothy grin.

[And the third?]

[A request for tripliket ccopies of all documents referenced in the answers to the other two forms. Namely The will of Lillian and James Potter, Minestry drafts of Arrest for Sirius Black, Peter Petegrew's inactive will, statement of returned mail for Lord Black since his incarceration, and statement of nonracipt of inditement.] Noktat blinked, the man had a goblin grin on his face as he listed the items he needed copies of. [Do fill these out. I shall drop by the minestry later today to file the other form.] The form in question appeared in Noktat's inbox and he handed it to the wizard goblin. [Anything Else?]

[No Adebt Shade,.] the man rose

[very well, I shall see you tomorrow. May your gold flow brightly.]

[And your magic overflow.] Noktat returned as the mage exited and turned his attention to the parchments. Reading them he began to smirk-the wizarding world was in for a change.

Shade left Noktat's office and descended into the vault level - he had something to do before he went t the minestry. He entered the Lestrange vault and frowned at the colden cup- hufflepuff's cup. He nicked his finger with a nonpoisned blade but instead of blood basalisk venom flowed from his hand into the cup. At the first drop of clear liquid there was a spiritual scream as the cup melted away - eatedn away by the basalisk venom. Shade healed the small cut and replaced his glove exiting the vault. A quick stop at the Malfoy vault to check for the diary, it wasn't but it didn't hurt to check. He reentered the lobby a short time later.

"Shade!" a black haired ball of energy ran into him. "Me and kip-"

"kip and I" Shade corrected absently.

"Kip and I," The boy repeated. "Went to the pet shop and to the bookstore and I got to pick out some toys!" Harry continued to rattle on as he was lead to the icecream parlor.

"What kind of icecream would you like?"

"Chocolate!" Shade smirked and ordered three servings of chocolate icecream.

"And you were saying something about children-"

"Ronny! Gin Gin yeah! I met them a the bank while we were waiting! They're fun! And they have red hair - they said all of them have red hair!" Shade chuckled.

"Well, if you want to invite them to join us for lunch you may, we will be eating at the leaky cauldrun." the boy grinned at him

"Okay!"

"Now, Harry, I need to go to the minestry, Kip will take you cloths shopping, okay?" The boy nodded brightly and Shade relaxed slightly, he felt a little bad that he wasn't there for Harry but he needed to get Sirius free and well, he hated shopping. Shade nodded to Kip who had added to Harry's tale, but otherwise was focused on demolishing her ice cream. "Kip, I will meet you at the Leaky cauldron at noon. I'll ask for a table for us." The elf nodded and Shade disappeared ignoring the odd looks they had been receiving.

* * *

Molly Weasley blinked when the door to Madam Malkin's opened and Harry bounced in with Kip. She had seen him a while ago at Fouresan's with a white haired man, but now he was with only the elf.

"Hello Harry." She smiled at him and he returned it before bouncing towards the children. She sighed.

"Little one has lots of energy." she blinked down at the elf and smiled.

"They do, don't they? Was that Shade you were with earlier?" the elf nodded.

"Oh yes, but Shades hes hate shopping and makes work instead." the elf replied sagely, Molly couldn't help laughing, the elf was an interesting person

"Most men hate shopping, unless it is for quiddich." She rolled her eyes and the elf giggled.

"Yes, buts wes don't tell dem we makes dem not like shopping on purpose." The elf's serious nod caused her to laugh.

"I think I like you Kip." the elf gave a toothy grin.

"What's not like?" Molly just laughed again "Oh, Shade, he's saying if yous want you be joining us for lunch at the cauldron. Harry's telling him alls about yous." Molly considered this, she could go home and cook, but if they got something cheap.

"Of course we will. I would like to meet this Shade."

* * *

It took very little time to drop off the ministry form , It would be replied to by tomorrow morning, the forms were automatically answered. But on his way out, after wandering around for a while (Ostensibly he was lost) he ran into Authur Weasley - or rather the man ran into him, literally.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, not a problem." then he frowned slightly "Weasely, yes?" the man nodded looking confused. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My cousin was playing with your children I Diagon Alley, we met at the bank, or rather Harry and Kip did, I had some business in the bank." He elaborated and the man's face cleared some.

"I see, and you are?"

"My apologies, I am Shade." He smiled slightly. "Ah, would you care to join us for lunch? I was on my way to join them. Arthur hesitated then nodded.

"I would be delighted, normally I eat in the cafeteria but" he shrugged "I think I will eat out today." Shade nodded and they walked to the apperation point.

"We are lunching at the leaky cauldron." Shade disappeared to Diagon Alley he entered the cauldron.

"Shade!" the black haired blur of energy ran into him and he ruffled his cousin's unruly locks.

"Harry." the boy pulled back bouncing.

"Come on meet everybody! This is Ronny, GinGin, Gred Forge, Peri-"

"Percy." The 10 year old interrupted.

"Right, Percy." Harry nodded his face concentrated. "And Charlie - he likes Dragon's! and Billy!" Shade smiled at Harry then nodded to the collected Weasleys.

"And you must be Mrs. Weasley," Molly nodded in reply. "I brought you a surprise." He stepped aside to reveal Arthur who had come up from the bar.

"Arthur!" she Exclaimed as the children gave shouts of 'Dad and Daddy!' "You never eat out." He shrugged with a smile.

"Shall we sit?" Molly bustled them all to the table, Harry ended up in-between Ron and the Charlie. Shade found himself next to Arthur and Percy.

"Have you seen Kip?" Shade asked, not seeing his sister, Molly blinked then nodded.

"Oh yes, she went to pick up Harry's robes." Shade nodded, the waiter appeared shortly.

"What can I get you?"

"The house special all around, we have one more coming." Shade stated "And" he glanced at the children. "Does everyone want butterbeer?" the older boys looked at their parents but the younger kids were already nodding. "Very well, 11 butterbeers and a pitcher of pumpkin juice please." The waiter disappeared and Shade turned to ask Percy about Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Tongs (continued)

"Shade?"

"Yes little one?" Harry smiled up at him and Shade felt a warm glow inside.

"I want my name to be Emerald."

"That is a good name, why Emerald?"

"Cause of our eyes, and Mum's and cause Emerald's are lucky!" Shade smile.

"Alright, we can do the ceremony tomorrow."

"Ceremony?" Shade nodded.

"Oh Yes, Father will preside and bring you into the goblin nation - I have already received permission from the Ragnok. At that time you will be tested for your class - don't worry you will be a mage like me." he reassured Harry as the boy's face became concerned. "And I will start teaching you Gobblegook. Also you will get a signet, like mine that will tell people who you are and allow you to Port anywhere."

"Cool!"

"If I find you abusing that you will be grounded and that function will be turned off except for an emergency hideout. Understood?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Now, go to sleep little one, I will see you tomorrow." Shade left the room after casting a monitoring charm then he strode down the hall to the study. "Father." the older goblin offered Shade a glass of dark red liquid.

"How is he?"

"Fine, excited. He chose a name." The goblin gave Shade a Look and the man chuckled. "Emerald." the elder nodded

"That is a good name for him. I here you met the Weasleys." Shade nodded frowning into his cup. "Son?" he looked up, his eyes were dry he had not cried in years, he no longer felt capable of crying.

"They, they are so young. So innocent."

"That is why we are here, to preserve this place. And the people we loved." The goblin spoke softly. "It will not be easy, but nothing has been easy for us so this will not be."

"I know." Shade replied softly knocking back his drink in a single gulp. It burned its way down to his stomach. He stared at his cup and it refilled itself.

"Yous eating with that." Kip appeared with a tray of food Shade nodded after a long minute and took one of the sandwiches.

"Thank you Kip." She disappeared and he sighed biting into the sandwich, he wasn't hungry but he had learned not to disobey Kip on some things - it just wasn't worth it.

"She is brazen," chuckled Griphook as he helped himself to another sandwich.

* * *

Shade teleported to his office at Gringotts and made his way to Noktat's office. The paperwork was all in, all he needed to do was consolidate it. He had received the note earlier in the day, but with Harry's naming ceremony he was going late in the afternoon. The other Goblin offered him a sheath of papers when he arrived.

[This is everything you requested.] Shade flipped through the parchments. [Um,] he turned his gaze to the goblin. [Um, what do you intend to do?] The wizard goblin smirked darkly.

[Knock the wizarding world on its collective fat lazy bigoted ass.] The goblin blinked. [And I will do it in such a way they _cannot_ ignore it. Sit back and watch the show Noktat. I am sure you will enjoy it.] Shade left the office proceeding toward his own, considering the next stage of his plan. He had already set it into motion - tomorrow would see the next stage. Suddenly he stopped and blinked at the man in the hallway - Severus Snape.

"Are you lost?"

* * *

Severus turned in surprise at hearing English and stared at the man.

"Not exactly." He answered gazing at the man who raised a single white eyebrow. Despite the white hair Severus decided the man did not look old. "My student told me to find the 'wizard goblin'. Her directions were inadequate."

"But?"

"But I have found you anyway." Severus smirked at the man's arched brow and watched a small smirk grace the man's face.

"I see, please join me." Severus followed the man back the hall he had just come down. "Does your student have a name?"

"Regina." The man nodded stopping before a door that looked like every other.

"Ah, the young healer." the man removed a glove. "You must be the potions master." the ring on his hand was pressed against a stone and the door opened revealing a comfortable lounge. Severus found himself ushered in and seated on a comfortable couch. "Would you care for some refreshment?"

"Yes please." Severus answered as he took in the rich, dark furnishings.

"Do you drink Gvnkx?" Severus blinked turning his attention to the man who was holding a decanter of red liquid. Gvnkx was a highly prized goblin alcohol.

"Ah, I have not yet had that pleasure." the man's smirk widened as he poured two glasses and carried them over offering one to Severus.

"I cannot say that I am surprised, they guard it more closely than gold." Severus accepted the proffered glass and swirled the dark red liquid. The man settled onto the couch as will and lifted his glass. "Cheers." Severus repeated the gesture and sipped the alcohol. It was smooth, rich and burned its way down.

"Merlin!" the man chuckled, a deep scratchy sound, just like his voice.

"It is nice is it not?"

"Very." Severus took another sip of the exquisite liquid. "Thank you for sharing it." The white haired man waved it off.

"It is nothing for a goblin friend." The man took another large drink. "So few humans are friends of our nation." The man murmured staring into his drink. This man peeked Severus's interest.

"Then you are a member of the goblin nation?" The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course. I am Shade, son of Griphook."

"And I am Severus Snape." the man just smirked and refilled his glass obviously not caring that they had forgotten to introduce themselves earlier.

"So, Severus Snape, how did you come to be a goblin friend and teach wizarding arts to a goblin?" Severus shook his head at the lightly mocking tone - teaching a magical creature wizarding magic was forbidden, against the law. But the man wasn't accusing him, for some reason he was amused.

"What do you know of recent history?" Severus asked stalling.

"You mean the idiot terrorizing the wizards a while back?" Severus nodded, even though he had never heard Voldemort referred to in quite that fashion before. "He used pain and terror I am not sure what he was hoping to accomplish, but he was no friend of this nation." Severus nodded slowly and frowned inwardly - any of the goblins could tell Shade, there was no reason to conceal the truth.

"I was one of his followers." his host simply raised an eyebrow. "Taking his mark was the worst decision of my life. One evening a number of young goblins were captured on a raid. The Dark Lord ordered them tortured and killed. I had requested test subjects for a new potion I was developing for him." Severus closed his eyes and took a large drink of Gvnkx. "There were six - a werewolf, two muggles, two muggleborns and Regina. I knew the potion worked, I had tested it on animals but the Dark Lord required that it be tested on the target species." Severus took a deep breath and a long pull of his drink. "I couldn't save the other five because the potion would be used later, but goblins they are physiologically different and they were not target species - it was an accident the three were picked up. I switched the potion with one that looks similar. The other poison simply kills humans, but goblins - I wasn't sure and it was all I had on hand." He looked at his companion, not sure why he was telling him all of this but he felt that Shade would not judge him. "The potion was designed to eat at the from the inside out liquefying their insides. Regina appeared to have simply died, she nearly did." He took another swallow. "I did her last then told the Dark Lord I wanted to do an autopsy. He left I set up wards and worked to save her life. I purged the potion them gave her a restorative. She was alive but unconscious when I transfigured her and took her home. She woke there several days later and when she was recovered I transfigured her again and took her to Gringotts." His host chuckled.

"I am sure _that_ went over well." Severus snorted

"As you can guess I was escorted away and locked in a room with half a dozen goblin warriors. They brought in another goblin who found and untransfigured her.

"A goblin mage." his host commented with a nod looking entirely too amused.

"They demanded I tell them what I was doing." Severus shrugged finishing his drink. "I didn't say anything for a long moment then I said I was returning Regina." A soft deep chuckle escaped his host.

"That must have been an interesting interview."

"Yes." Severus replied dryly, "And a long one then they left me alone for hours. It evening when Regina came and got me. She thanked me introduced me to her parents, told me I was now a goblin friend and insisted that I come to visit." Severus shrugged.

"That was a good thing you did." His host gave a small smile. "Dobby." Severus blinked when a houself dressed in basilisk hide battle robes appeared.

"Shade wanting something?" His host nodded.

"Yes, how are you Dobby?"

"Dobby's being fine. Dobby and Kip is having fun with our cusy!" Severus was puzzled Shade spoke to the elf as an equal.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourselves. This is Severus Snape. Severus this is my adopted brother Dobby." Severus blinked but nodded at the elf.

"Dobby is pleased to be meeting Sir. Sir is Shade's friend?"

"Yes Dobby," his host's voice cut in smoothly. "I was wondering if you could bring us some food. We've had Gvnkx."

"Shades! Dobby is telling you no drinks without food! Kip be very mad!" Severus watched his new friend sigh and look at the elf apologetically; it was funny to see a wizard being berated by a houself.

"I know Dobby. Could you please not tell Kip [? I'll eat now and we just drank is." The elf gave Shade a measuring look then nodded.

"Okays, I tell Kips you want food with drink."

"Thank you Dobby." the elf disappeared and Severus chuckled shaking his head.

"You have an interesting family."

"Yes, well we are an odd but close family, two wizards, two houselves and three goblins." His host shrugged rising fluidly. "We should eat at the table."

Shortly after they were seated Dobby returned with a reasonable sized dinner for two.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Yous welcome Shade." the elf replied before disappearing.

"Your, um brother, is an odd one." His host chuckled.

"Dobby has been free for 27 years."

"Ah." As they ate in silence Severus wondered why he felt so at ease with this wizard. As they began on dessert Severus broke the silence. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you become a member of the Goblin Nation?" Shade gazed at him for a long moment and Severus feared that he had overstepped his bounds.

"I was an orphan," Shade's jewel like eyes seemed fixed on something in the past. "My wizarding guardian left me with muggles and tried to steal what I had of my heritage. When I was 21 I was fed up with wizards and their bigotry. I approached my good friend and mentor, Griphook for assistance. With the permission of the Ragnok I was adopted. I have been a goblin for 18 years now." Severus blinked - Shad did not look 39. He noticed his host smirking at him. "More Gvnkx?" After a moment of consideration Severus nodded. "It is admittedly my favorite alcohol."

"It is delicious."

"Hmm, how are you getting home?" Shade asked with a frown.

"Aperation then walking." Severus noted that his host looked confused "I work at Hogwarts." the look of confusion did not abate. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry - there are anti-apperation wards."

"Ah," Shade shook his head. "It takes too much concentration. You will find that, until you get used to it, Gvnkx causes it to be difficult to concentrate." Shade rose and went to the large desk and removed a thin strip of metal. "Here."

"What is it?" Severus asked looking at the thin strip of grey metal.

"An unformed goblin ring." Although unsure what that meant Severus accepted the band of metal. As soon as it touched his skin it slithered to the first finger on his left hand and wrapped around the finger. Severus frowned at the crest that appeared - the Prince Crest with a Potions master rune. He glanced up at Shade inquiringly.

"It is not harmful. If you desire it can be invisible. It serves two main purposes- Identification as any goblin will know you are a goblin friend by it."

"And the second?" His host smirked.

"Transportation. It can take you wherever you like, from wherever you are provided it is not warded against. And wizards - they do not ward against goblin magic. You simply need to know where you wish to go, a memory - yours or some one else's." Shade shrugged, "Oh, Gringotts is warded. Unauthorized travel is rerouted to the travel room. You are, of course, welcome to come here if you desire." Severus nodded slowly. "

"This is amazing."

"Try it." Severus thought of Hogwarts and found himself standing in his quarters. He went back. "Well?"

"Amazing."

"I am glad you like it."

"Will you get in trouble for giving me this?" Shade shook his head with a smirk.

"No. I am not surprised that Regina did not give you one, neither she nor her parents would have access to them." The white haired man's smirk deepened and Severus guessed he could see his curiosity. "I made that one just now." Severus arched an eyebrow, Shade simply sat on the couch and Severus joined him. "what do you know of the structure goblin nation?"

"Banking and the Ragnok is in charge." Shade opened his mouth but was interrupted by a chime.

"Ah, it is time foe me to go home." Severus met the glowing eyes. "I will have to educate you on the goblin nation another day. Severus was surprised by how pleased he was by that.

"Very well, until next time." Shade nodded and disappeared silently. Rising Severus took a vial from his pocket and filled it with Gvnkx - his curiosity was to strong to resist testing it.


End file.
